bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Jack's Army
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 710016 |no = 7178 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 109 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = “The Pumpkin and the Storyteller” There was once a pumpkin who was convinced it was a valiant knight because an entire army of souls lived within it. Ever since a headless body had chosen it as its token head, the pumpkin had decided that all the exploits this body performed, illuminated by the fire from its hollowed out eyes, were all the pumpkin’s own doing. However, the headless horseman’s fights made absolutely no sense to the pumpkin. The only choice the pumpkin ended up agreeing with was when the knight chose to save the young girl who had rejected him many years ago. When Jack’s soul was stolen, the young girl had nothing left to protect her and the pumpkin was truly sorry. The pumpkin then declared in its deep pumpkinny voice: ”Never fear, I will now be your knight!” The young girl and the pumpkin continued Jack’s wanderings. They trapped the souls of all the warriors who died in the pumpkin. One day war broke out between two civilizations. They turned the tide of the greatest battle. In fact, the pumpkin freed all the souls that dwelt within it, hoping that at the same time, it might ease its guilty conscience. But the pumpkin’s relief was short-lived, because as soon as they passed over, all the charred souls very quickly came to settle inside the pumpkin... This gave the pumpkin an idea however. By using the souls trapped in its burning coal, the pumpkin began to expand, and expand and expand... so much so that it soon managed to grow to the dimensions of a decently sized little house. It then spoke to the young girl in its pumpkinny voice: ”Now I can be your shelter!” The young girl then dug into the pumpkin and was able to feed herself for days and days, eating pumpkin tart, pumpkin soup, even pumpkin jam, before she was able to make enough space to make her new dwelling inside the pumpkin. She remained there ever after, protected by an army, while she wrote tales of pumpkins who thought they were knights, hoping one day that Jack’s soul would return and pay a visit to them in their pumpkin house. |summon = May my army protect the storyteller! |fusion = Oh! Oh! One more soul has joined my army! |evolution = May my army protect the storyteller! | hp_base = 5128 |atk_base = 2016 |def_base = 1774 |rec_base = 1789 | hp_lord = 6666 |atk_lord = 2500 |def_lord = 2200 |rec_lord = 2200 | hp_anima = 7558 |rec_anima = 1962 |atk_breaker = 2738 |def_breaker = 1962 |def_guardian = 2438 |rec_oracle = 2438 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 520 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |atk_guardian = 2262 | hp_oracle = 5773 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 2 |ls = Eternal Flames of Purgatory |lsdescription = Boosts ATK (100%) and HP (30%) for Fire and Dark types & Boost to drop rate of BC produced during Spark (70%) & Boosts critical damage (150%) |lsnote = |lstype = Support |bb = Forgotten Flames |bbdescription = 15 combo Fire and Dark elemental attack on single enemy & Adds Dark and Fire element to attack for 3 turns & Fill BB gauge (4-7 BC) when attacked for 3 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 18 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 600 |sbb = Dead Men’s Charge |sbbdescription = 25 combo Fire and Dark elemental attack on all enemies & Adds injury, poison, paralysis, curse to attack (15%) for 3 turns & Boosts ATK for Fire and Dark types for 3 turns (120%) & Fill BB gauge (4-7 BC) when attacked for 3 turns |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |ubb = Revenge of the Fallen |ubbdescription = 30 combo Fire and Dark elemental attack on all enemies & Boosts elemental damage Fire and Dark (300%) & Boosts critical damage (300%) & Boosts ATK,DEF and REC (200%) for 3 turns |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Soul Receptacle |esitem = Jack's Soul;Ardent Coal |esdescription = If Jack's Soul equipped, boosts HP, ATK (15%) and critical dmg (100%) & adds Critical Rate to BB/SBB/UBB (60%) & If Ardent Coal equipped, boosts DEF, REC (15%) & boosts Spark dmg (50%) for 2 turns when 20 BC received & adds BC on Spark to BB/SBB (1-2 BC) |evofrom = 710015 |notes = |addcat = Halloween |addcatname = Jack4 }}